Just Like She Dreamed
by Pricat
Summary: A young woman is sent one of Merlin's necklaces and her life changes forever entering a world she has longed to enter where dreams can come true and friendship is forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a story I wanted to write for Ashleigh Piccino.**

**Like me, she wants to live in our fave ogre's world and I know she loves my stories about Inyunaruto365 and I having necklaces that allow us to go to Duloc whenever we want and I wanted to do this.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

It was midday in a college in America as a young woman headed towards the mail slots where the mail for the college students were as she was using her long cane as she was hoping some mail had came for her.

Her name was Ashleigh but was thin but had wavy but pretty hair according to her parents as she was totally blind but didn't let that stop her from living her life but was stunned taking a package from her mail slot which had her name on it in braille but she was curious.

"Hmm... this is curious.

I have to open it." she told herself.

She then headed to her dorm room as classes were done for the day as she headed upstairs but came to her dorm room as she opened the door and going inside but sat on the bed as she began opening the package but something came out of it as she felt it.

It was a silver necklace but had a charm on it in the shape of an ogre.

But there was a letter with it in braille as she was in awe reading it as it was in braille but gasped seeing it was from Merlin.

But she remembered that one of her friends on Fan Fiction had one of these necklaces and knew where it could take her.

Sometimes when she was sad, she wished she could escape to a certain world but knew that this necklace was the way to that very world.

She then grabbed her long cane as she put the necklace on.

"Duloc." she said as she vanished in a flash of light...

* * *

Meanwhile in Duloc, Carley and Leah were walking through the forest to a certain swamp to have fun with a few good friends of theirs but Leah saw an new girl there with a long cane as Carley smiled approaching her.

"You know her?" Leah asked her.

Carley nodded in reply.

"Hai I do.

She's another friend of mine.

We talk a lot on Fan Fiction.

But you're still my best friend.

I know she'll want to come with us." she said.

Ashleigh smiled hearing Carley's voice as she approached.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In Duloc." Carley answered.

Ashleigh's eyes widened in awe.

"I-I'm really here?

Wow...

The necklaces work.

Where are we?" she asked.

"In the forest.

We're going to Shrek-chan's swamp.

Wanna come?" she told her.

Ashleigh's eyes widened as she nodded.

"Yes!

Your friend Leah's here too, right?" she said.

Carley nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys." she said...


	2. Hanging Out In Shrek's World

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating as I was busy working on fics for other fandoms that I love.**

**Thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing as I knew you'd like it and know you'd want one of those necklaces.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope both of you enjoy.**

* * *

Rumpel was curious seeing the strange new girl that was with Shrek's human friends as he saw they were probably heading to Shrek's swamp as he wanted to use her to help him but he didn't know anything about her.

But he sent Baba to Shrek's swamp so she could tell him about the new girl.

He hoped this would work

* * *

Shrek was playing with the triplets as they were playing mud football while Fiona was in Far, Far Away with Snow and the other princesses but the triplets were excited seeing Carley and Leah as they ran up and hugged them as both females giggled but they were curious seeing Ashleigh as they saw her long cane understanding as Carley explained about Ashleigh to them but they seemed to like her.

"The triplets like you.

You wanna feel?" Leah said.

Ashleigh then brought a hand gently to them but they giggled as it was like being tickled but Carley saw her smile as Leah was ready to play but Carley smiled seeing Shrek as she tackle hugged him.

Leah laughed along with the male ogre.

"Hey amigo.

Sorry for not coming in a while.

College was hectic.

I missed you." she said.

Shrek knew this.

He was staring at Ashleigh.

"Oh yeah.

We've an new friend with us." she told him.

"That girl that's with you?" he asked.

Leah nodded.

"Hai.

Her name is Ashleigh.

She likes you just like Leah and I." she said.

Ashleigh wondered who Carley was talking but her eyes widened hearing a certain Scottish accented voice knowing who it belonged to as she smiled as she hugged him.

"Hey Shrek.

I've been waiting a long time.

For this day." she told him.

The male ogre smiled as he knew that she had one of Merlin's necklaces.

"You guys hungry?" Shrek asked them.

Leah nodded as she and Carley hadn't eaten lunch yet.

Ashleigh was excited as they were going into the swamphouse.

Baba was curious but would tell Rumpel...

* * *

Carley was helping Shrek make tea made from herbs as Leah was eating a few toad nachos as she laughed hearing her best nakama belch a little as she and Shrek laughed but the ogre male saw Ashleigh exploring the swamphouse using her long cane to help but Carley assured him she was okay and was confident in using her long cane like her.

But he saw the triplets run in as Shrek brought a towel to dry the mud off them from their game of mud football but they giggled at this but then saw Fiona enter as she was curious seeing Ashleigh but Shrek explained about her as she understood but smiled seeing Leah eating swamp toad soup while Carley was eating weedrat skewers but Ashleigh was in awe that they likes eating swamp food.

"You wanna try?" Leah asked her.

"Yeah this stuff is awesome." Carley said.

Shrek blushed hearing his friends praise his cooking skills.

Ashleigh then took a spponful of swamp toad soup.

"Mmmmm... this stuff is great!" she said.

She then joined them at the table eating a bowl of swamp toad soup.

Carley and Leah smiled at their new friend.

"I knew you'd like it." Leah said.

But she had to go.

"I have to go.

I have a soccer match.

But I'll be back soon." she said.

Carley watched her get up.

"Earth." she said.

The wolf charm's eyes then glowed.

She then vanished in a haze of light.

"You okay?" Shrek asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine Shrek-chan." Carley answered.

Fiona then had to go shopping as Carley smiled knowing that the market in Far, Far Away had cool stuff as she went with them but Ashleigh went with them as she was curious as Carley smiled.

She hoped things were okay.

.


	3. Going To Far, Far Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing as I know she likes it and watching SFA IN THE STORE MADE ME WANNA WRITE MORE.**

**Yes Leah plays soccer and basketball and other sports and gets hurt sometimes but she's fine as she's tough like Warrior Fiona but I know she's fine.**

**I would love to try that course but I did take a creative writing course when I didn't go to college one year but I also have college which starts this coming Monday but will be getting ready for Battle of the Bands and might write another song just for it.**

**Anyhoo I hope you like this.**

* * *

Shrek smiled as Dragon landed knowing that they used her to travel to Far, Far Away as it was too far to walk or use the carriage to get there but the triplets smiled running to the Dronkeys as they tackled them playfully as they laughed.

"Come on guys we've gotta go shopping.

Or you could stay and play.

Your Uncles are watching the swamp for a few hours." Fiona said.

"Let's play!" Farkle said as his siblings agreed.

Shrek laughed at his kids as he along with Fiona and the others climbed onto Dragon's back as Ashleigh wondered what was going on as she had help climbing up onto Dragon's back as she had no clue.

"Yeah let's do this!" Carley yelled as Shrek smiled.

"What's going on?" Ashleigh asked her.

"We're on Dragon.

It's how we're getting to Far, Far Away." she told her.

She was in awe as she felt Dragon take off into the skies.

She felt her heart leap up into her mouth as the feeling was amazing as the wind rushed through her hair but Fiona smiled knowing her human friends loved doing this but wondered where Leah was.

"Oh she had to leave early.

She had a game today." Shrek said.

Dragon then landed in Far, Far Away as everybody got off but Carley smiled broadly but Shrek knew Artie and Snowgre were probably waiting for her in Farbuck's.

"Go have fun kid.

Just meet us later." Shrek said.

"Hey Ashleigh you wanna come?" Carley asked.

"No thanks.

I'm gonna stay with Shrek and the others." she answered.

Carley smiled leaving using her long cane.

* * *

Artie and Snowgre were in Farbuck's drinking skinny lattes and talking about how things were going at school as both males attended different high schools and were still great friends but smiled hearing the bell as the door opened as Carley entered but was getting something to eat as she ordered a skinny cappucino and a skinny muffin but Snowgre smiled seeing one of his human partners in crime.

"Hey Toph what's up?" he said.

She smiled knowing it was an nick name he'd started calling her after they'd been watching Avatar the Last Airbender and knew she liked Toph but she sat down as she put her tray on the table.

"Where's Goggles?

She never misses a chance for us to hang out." Snowgre said.

"She had a big game today so she left early.

But it's okay.

We have an new friend with us.

Her name's Ashleigh Piccino.

She's very nice." she told them.

"How come she's not with you?" Artie asked.

"She's with Shrek.

Only I have a bad feeling.

Rumpel might want to take over again.

But I hope it was just a dream." she said.

Artie understood as he remembered from Shrek telling him how awful and devious Rumpel was but knew if he tried anything, he and the others would make sure he'd be stopped.

Snowgre noticed she was quiet and was worried.

"Hey you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Snowg.

I was just thinking... about staying.

In this world." she said.

Artie exchanged a glance with Snowgre.

"Have you talked to Shrek about this?" Snowgre asked.

"Not yet.

I don't want to upset him.

He's like a big brother to me.

My world just hates me.

But in this world, I have friends and I feel great here.

Artie you of all people can understand.

What I'm talking about." she said.

The young King nodded.

"Maybe you should tell him." he said.

She nodded as they went to have some fun.

But they were unaware Rumpel had heard.

"So Shrek's little human brat wants to live here huh?

This I can work with." he said leaving...


	4. Trying To Get Her On His Side

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who love this for being patient as I was a little busy with updating stuff for the other fandoms I love but here we go.**

**I know that fellow Shrek fans will point out that the Poison Apple is now the Candy Apple but I just decided to turn it back into the Poison Apple because it was cooler.**

**Thanks go to Ashleigh Piccino and Inyunaruto365 for their reviews.**

* * *

Leah smiled wiping off sweat as she was sitting in the Poison Apple relaxing after a hard soccer match and was tired and sweaty but was drinking a Fuzzy Navel and hanging out with the local rogues and villains that normally hung out there but she loved it.

She'd came to Duloc the second she'd gotten home and headed to Far, Far Away and went to the Poison Apple seeing Dragon was there.

She then saw the door open as Puss entered but smiled seeing the chestnut brown haired female at the bar.

"Hola senora.

What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was exhausted from the soccer game.

Plus I was thirsty.

Besides I can drink here.

I am twenty one." she said.

He chuckled at her.

He liked her fiery will.

"Shrek and the others are around here too.

With some new amigo, I believe?" he said.

Leah nodded in reply.

"Hai.

Her name's Ashleigh Piccino." she told him.

But she decided to go find the others.

She hoped they were okay.

* * *

Artie along with Snowgre were hanging out at the Cavern which was the local hangout for ogre kids in both Duloc and Far, Far Away but now human kids also hung out there playing pool or ordering soft drinks or root beer or snacks from the bar but it was run by Brogan and Cookie but helped by their kids Logan and Rose who was Snowgre's girlfriend but he always hung out here all the time after school.

He was playing pool but saw Leah enter as Artie was drinking root beer but Carley was playing pool too.

"Hey guys.

Sup?" she asked.

Snowgre saw Artie high five her.

"We missed you Goggles.

We thought you weren't going to show." he said.

"Yeah I got back from my game.

I was hanging out at the Poison Apple." she answered.

Snowgre was a little jealous at that.

Shrek had never allowed him to go into the Poison Apple as it was a tavern and there was always a lot of drinking and bar games going on like in here when some of the kids played poker for things like money or prizes but a little jealous that his human friends were old enough to go in there.

"Toph's been a little down." he said.

She knew he was talking about Carley.

She wondered what was wrong.

"She wants to stay in this world." Artie said.

Leah's hazel eyes widened at this.

"We should talk about this later." she said.

Snowgre agreed with her.

* * *

Shrek and Fiona saw Artie along with Snowgre, Carley and Leah show up near Dragon as he knew they'd been having fun but Fiona was happy seeing Leah was back as the chestnut brown haired female smiled as she always loved hanging out with them as she saw Ashleigh was already on Dragon's back.

"Ready to go?" Shrek asked them.

They nodded in reply climbing onto Dragon's back.

He hoped they were okay as Dragon took off.

Rumpel cackled as he saw this.

He was following them while on Baba's broom.

He knew things would go his way.

* * *

Shrek was stunned as he listened to Snowgre and Leah telling him what was bothering his little protege but was stunned she wanted to stay in this world but was also touched but hoped she was okay.

"She's fine.

She's helping Fiona with dinner.

But you should talk to her.

She listens to you." Snowgre said.

He agreed for once with his younger cousin.

But they didn't know Rumpel was listening.

He hoped that his plan would work...

* * *

Rumpel cackled seeing the long dark haired female sitting outside the swamphouse and knew that he could talk to her about his little proposal knowing that Shrek wouldn't be around to ruin things.

"What're you doing here Rumpel?" she asked.

The devious little dealmaker cackled.

"I'm not here to hurt you or your friends.

I just wanted to talk." he said.

Carley was cautious.

"Why talk to me Rumpel?

I know you're up to something!" she said.

"Just hear me out." he said.

"Fine what are you up to?

Before Shrek finds out." she asked.

"I know you want to stay here.

Because the world you come from stinks." he said.

She was suspicous.

"I could help you.

Just think about it." he said.

He then left.

She then heard Shrek calling her...


	5. Counting On Friendship

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people such as Ashleigh Piccino and Inyunaruto365 like.**

**I hope they liked the last chapter if they read it.**

**Ashleigh I didn't know you were an Eragon fan but that's cool.**

* * *

Leah wondered why Carley was so quiet after Ashleigh had used her necklace to return to their world before her family were worried about her but they were sleeping over at the swamp but she knew her friend would tell her anything that was bothering her.

"Rumpel showed up.

He said he wanted to help me.

I refused but he said I should think about it." she answered.

Leah was stunned hearing this but knew her friend would never help Rumpel or go against her and Shrek and the others as they were good friends..

"You're not going to help him are you?" she asked.

Carley shook her head.

"No I won't.

You know I care about you.

Along with Shrek and the others.

I could never betray you guys." she said.

Leah hugged her as she knew her friend had made a good choice but knew Shrek had been listening to their little talk.

"We should get some sleep.

College starts in the morning in Far, Far Away." she said.

Carley's sky blue eyes widened at that.

"Oh yeah I forgot that Artie enrolled us in the college in Far, Far Away as it would be awesome.

But I didn't tell you." she said.

"It's okay Leah." she said yawning.

Both females then were lying in the king size bed in the guest rom.

They then fell asleep.

* * *

But Rumpel along with Baba and the witches had been watching the two females but he was a little annoyed hearing that Carley wasn't going to take his offer but he smiled evilly hearing Leah and her were starting college tomorrow at Far, Far Away as the witches wondered what he was thinking as he had a feeling that Carley and Leah were good friends but they understood.

"I like your idea." Baba said as Rumpel smiled.

He knew he couldn't wait to get started...

* * *

Leah's hazel eyes fluttered open as she felt Carley shake her awake gwntly as she yawned knowing it was early but knew they had to get up as they were starting college but were nervous as it was an new place.

She was dressed in punky clothes.

"Get dressed, okay?

I'll wait for you in the living room." she said.

Leah nodded as she got up yawning.

She then got dressed and left the guest room.

Today would be a little crazy.

* * *

Both females were stunned seeing Baba and her witches at the college as they'd been having a bad day and had a feeling that they were the reason that they were having a bad day as they cackled but they sighed as Baba cackled.

"Why do this to us?" Leah asked her angrily.

"Because your friend is being stubborn." Baba answered.

Leah knew she was talking about Carley after her friend had told her last night.

Baba was about to lunge when Brogan showed up along with some of the resistance as both Carley and Leah smiled as she had a feeling that Carley had summoned them as they were friends.

"You okay?" Brogan asked them.

"Yeah we're fine Brogan.

Baba tried to scare us.

But now we're okay." Leah told him.

They slammed fists together leaving.

* * *

Ashleigh was stunned hearing what Rumpel had done but Shrek was relieved that Brogan and the resistance had came to help but knew Rumpel was going too far attacking his friends.

He knew that Rumpel had tried to tempt Carley to make a deal with him.

But he knew they could stop him together.

Ashleigh was in awe knowing that Rumpel was devious.

She was in awe knowing they wanted her to help.

She nodded as she would do anything for Shrek and the others...


	6. United We Stand

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing and I like the Eragon movie but Paolini rippied his idea from Lord of the Rings.**

**If you're wondering who Ogre Child and Jen are, they're from my kingdom Aria which I write a lot of stories about on Fiction Press and writeen many novels about it.**

**Ogre Child is my Arian alter-ego.**

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

Leah smiled seeing a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Kokoro Warrior show up at the swamp as she had a feeling that Carley had asked her and Jen to come help as they were good friends but she saw her smile seeing Shrek.

"Carley told us that Rumpel is being a schitznel.

As usual." Ogre Child smiled.

Carley laughed at her knowing she'd taught her that word but saw Jen stare at Ashleigh with curiousity in his hazel eyes.

"That's Ashleigh Piccino.

She's an new friend of ours." Carley told the Ogarian Knight.

The slender light olive green skinned Ogarian Knight smiled as Ogre Child wasn't sure of their Queen making new friends.

"Who're you talking to?" Ashleigh asked.

"I'm talking to Ogre Child and Jen.

They came from my kingdom Aria.

Ogre Child cares about Shrek like we do." Carley told her.

Ashleigh then felt the Ogreix Kokoro Warrior but was in awe seeing she had pointed ears instead of trumpet shaped ones like Shrek but Ogre Child then pushed away once Ashleigh was done but Jen rolled his hazel eyes seeing his wife hugging Shrek as Ashleigh was curious.

"She has a crush on Shrek like our Queen.

She's my wife but goes nuts everytime we're here.

We came because Carley asked us.

We're not like normal ogres." he told her.

But they were heading to the resistance hideout.

Shrek knew Brogan and the others could help.

Leah hoped he was right...

* * *

Rumpel was mad seeing Carley's Arian friends had gotten involved which made him worry knowing they could defeat the witches but then he needed to come up with a plan knowing once Shrek and his friends were united, they were powerful but his eyes widened realising the idea behind his own words.

"I think I know what to do." he told them cackling.

* * *

Brogan and the other ogres in the resistance were happy seeing their friends were here as they knew Rumpel would have started something and were willing to help but Brogan had an idea seeing Ashleigh as Leah had an idea what he wanted to do.

"I think we should train her to fight.

That way she can help us kick Rumpel's butt." Brogan told them.

Ashleigh's green eyes widened at his words.

"We should go to the War Room to discuss.

What we're gonna do about Rumpel." Cookie said.

Leah agreed as she and the others followed them...


	7. Entrusted With Great Power

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while but just busy with other stuff.**

**I hope Ashleigh Piccino and Inyunaruto365 like.**

* * *

Balzac along with Gretchen and the other members of the resistance were training Ashleigh in being one of them but were stunned at how she was progressing but they hoped Shrek and their other friends were figuring out a way to defeat Rumpel and the others but Ashleigh hoped they would.

But Gretchen then saw Leah come out as she and the others were done with their meeting but were going to do training but Carley was watching them but Leah knew she was a little unsure as she thought she wasn't strog enough.

But Ashleigh heard her talking watch go off and knew she had to go.

But she noticed Carley and Leah weren't worried about leaving.

"Earth." she said as she vanished in a haze of light.

Leah then followed Shrek and Carley back to the swamp.

They were going to have a cook out.

"See you guys later." Leah said as they left.

* * *

Later that night while lying in bed together, Leah was playing Kingdom Hearts on her laptop but Carley was lying listening to the game music but thinking and hoped they could kick Rumpel's butt but was imagining what it would be like to wield the Keyblade like Sora.

But she had a weird mental image in her head of herself wielding something that looked like the Keyblade but different as Leah wondered what she was day dreaming about.

"That's cool.

Maybe it means something to you." she said.

She nodded in reply.

But hoped that she'd figure it out.

* * *

But later that morning, Leah saw her friend wake up wearing something like the Keyblade but both females were curious as they needed to ask Merlin about it as Leah nodded but saw he was at the swamp but Leah saw him stare at the keyblade like necklace around Carley's neck.

"You know what it is, don't you?" Leah said.

Merlin nodded in reply.

"It's the Dreamblade.

It's very powerful.

You must be a powerful dreamer to wield it." he said.

"I'm not that brave Emeris." she said.

Leah knew that was Merlin's name in Irish.

"You are.

You just need to believe.

In yourself." he said.

Shrek was in awe hearing this.

He knew she was strong inside.

She just needed help.

Leah agreed.

She then saw something appear.

It was a small blue scaled dragon.

"How did that happen?" Leah asked her.

"I don't know.

I was just thinking about having a pet dragon." Carley said.

They were in awe at this...


	8. Becoming One With the Dreamblade

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and yes I was in a creative mood yesterday and today.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Leah was in awe hearing Merlin talk about the Dreamblade and how powerful it could be but she saw her friend's eyes glow along with the Dreamblade making her worry but Merlin knew the Dreamblade wanted to talk...

* * *

_Carley found herself on a strange island but was stunned seeing it was the island where Sora and his friends used to live until going to Traverse Town but heard somebody talking as it was a girl with spiked black hair but Carley gasped knowing who it was._

_"Kairi?_

_This is cool yet strange." she said._

_"I'm not Kairi but the Spirit of the Dreamblade._

_For some reason it chose you._

_There is an amazing destiny awaiting you." she said._

_Carley was curious at her words but also nervous._

_"What're you talking about?" she asked._

_"The Heartless and their leader Morgan plan to take over the kingdom._

_Only the twin Dreamblades can stop them._

_The weilders of the Dreamblades use the courage of their hearts and the beauty of their imaginations to defeat the Heartless and unlock the true powers of the Dreamblade and yourself._

_But the Dreamblade's twin is lonely." she told her._

_"How come?" Carley asked her._

_"It yearns to be with it's owner._

_You know who it is." she told her._

_The long black haired female then used the power inside to see who the Dreamblade's twin belonged to but a smile crossed her face seeing an image of Leah making her happy but the Spirit of the Dreamblade knew this was meant to be._

_"Wow..._

_Leah's always wanted to be like Sora._

_I should tell her." Carley said._

_There was a look of worry on the Spirit of the Dreamblade's face._

_"You cannot tell her._

_Fate will let her know._

_You should return..." she answered..._

_

* * *

_

Leah was relieved along with Shrek seeing Carley awake but wondered what had happened but Merlin knew she'd met the Spirit of the Dreamblade and learnt who the Dreamblade's twin belonged to but knew she wasn't allowed to say yet but he needed to talk to her alone but not now as she needed to be with her friends but saw the pet dragon on her shoulder.

She'd named it Buddy as it looked like her Shining Stars dragon she had but lost but was thinking about what the Heartless were doing but decided that could wait for now.

"Let's go to Far, Far Away." Leah told her.

She nodded in reply but knew Ogre Child wanted to stay at the swamp for a while.

* * *

Baba saw that Morgan wasn't happy knowing who the wielder of the Dreamblade was as they knew Leah's friend wasn't brave enough to unlock the Dreamblade's power so Far, Far Away would be theirs soon enough...

* * *

Ashleigh wondered why Carley was being so quiet but Leah knew she couldn't tell her or the others about the Dreamblade as it could put them in danger but would only tell them if the Heartless came after them but Snowgre was curious seeing the Dreamblade but didn't ask sensing power from it as they were going to have fun as they were going to Farbuck's but Leah knew her best nakama was scared about the Heartless attacking but hoped she could learn to unlock the true power of the Dreamblade...


End file.
